Mommy Bats?
by MAAS
Summary: Wait, wait, wait...Robin has a mom? Who's not really his mom? And she's not exactly normal either?...Are those horns? Utter crack and BatFam moments ahead.
1. 1: Protection

**_So, I've been wanting to do this story for a while. It's a collection of Drabbles between Robin, Batman, and a few of my OCs that make up the Young Justice version of the Batfamily (as of Mar. 2012). Each will have a theme and show random spirks of daily life now that the rest of the YJ team know of Robin's family._**

**_As always all rights belong to Warner Bros. and DC comics. Lenora belongs to me.  
><em>**

**_Protection_**

The league had been called out to take care of some mischievous evil doers halfway around the world. All the info Robin could hack from the message was that it was some kind of conference, but he wasn't too sure about it. Well, since the league was away on business, their younger counterparts decided it would be a good idea to go out and fight crime on their own.

**_(later...)_**

It had been part of the plan all along: lure the Justice League out to some desolate place far away from their proteges, and take the "kids" hostage. They had fallen right into the hands of the Shadows, and now there was no escape. With the same kind of collars used at Belle Rev around their necks, the team was helpless. A screen rolled down from no where as Sportsmaster walked in through a door, and suddenly the rest of the league appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" Batman began interrogating even though he knew that Sportsmaster had the upper hand in this game. "I'm just here to have a little fun; it's nothing personal," he paused to kick Kid Flash in the face, "Okay, so it is." Flash sped forward looking ready to pounce into the TV and kill Sportsmaster with his bear hands. "Easy, easy Flashy. Wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt would you?" He began to reach for Aqualad, but Batman asked him again, "What do you want?"

Sportsmaster began, "We're keepin' the kids. If you cross our path, you can bet they're gonna get it, but if you don't believe me, I guess I'll have to give you a demonstration." Artemis began screaming at him, pulling at the restraints until blood was visible on her palms. He strode up to her slowly and, with no mercy, slapped her across the face. "Savin' you for last," was all he said as he reached for Robin and dragged him up to the screen. The rest of the team looked at their teammate, no emotion on his face. He was playing the brave little hero for Batman's sake; feigning acceptance as he would have done. Megan cried as Wally and Artemis cussed up a storm.

"Little birdie is about to lose his wings. Not even you can save him now, Batman."

_"No, but I can."_

The voice came from seemingly nowhere, but in the blink of an eye, a woman appeared, gripping Sportsmaster in a choke-hold. "Don't you dare touch my son." She was quite a sight: long, cascading, chocolate locks, abnormally white skin, and florescent green eyes. Individually, they noted the horns protruding from her skull and the tail flipping out from under her dress, but their first reaction was to repeat, "Son?"

Finally away from the drama and action of the kidnapping, the team was able to witness their very own Robin receiving a hug from his very...interesting mother. "Oh Di...Robbie, I'm so glad you're alright. I was afraid that I was going to have to slaughter someone when I got home," she began to eye Batman with anger, "because they CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF THEIR OWN SON!" She decided to end with a very shrill screech as she wagged her finger at Batman.

"So guys, this is my "mom", Lenora. She's..., well she's a succubus."


	2. 2: Cooking

**_Alright, so since I got so much feedback overnight. I would like to present to you the second drabble in this series. I will probably include more Caira because I love her dearly. Maybe I'll even do a background story on her.  
><em>**

**_**_As always all rights belong to Warner Bros. and DC comics. Lenora and Caira belong to me._**_**

**_Cooking_**

The team sat in Mt. Justice watching the TV. They were off for the day as Canary was busy and Red Tornado was no where to be found. Wally flipped through the channels at light speed, Artemis yelling at him to stop so that they could actually decide on a show. Over the arguing of the two, no one seemed to notice a girl slip in through the door and crouch behind the couch, right behind Robin.

As the head of the girl creeped up from behind the couch, Megan, who had remained silent during Wally and Artemis', noticed the girl eying Robin. She burst out, "Robin, behind you!" He turned quickly, barely able to see what was lurking before it hit him. "Robbie!" The girl shrieked. She had successfully pounced on Robin from over the couch and now had him pinned to the floor.

Kaldur quickly jumped from his seat, "Who are you? How did you get here?" The young girl swung her head around to look at him, her strange khaki colored locks flipping across her face. "Miss let me in," she replied with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Who's Miss?" Asked Artemis. "And more importantly, who are you?" Asked Wally.

"Caira, what are you doing here?" Robin looked up at the girl who was still sitting on top of him. The others looked at Robin questioningly. "I already said Miss said I could," she stated quite annoyed. The click of heels echoed from the hallway, and all the team turned to see Lenora walk through the entrance carrying a brown bag. "Hey kids," she said with a smiling face, "Oh, I see you've met Caira." She placed the bag down on the table top of the kitchen and began pulling out its contents: cookie dough, milk, spaghetti noodles, sauce, some wrapped thing, and sardines.

"Oooo Miss, can I have those sardines?"

"Caira, call me mom please, and not until everyone eats."

"Mom what're you doing here?"

"Bats said you needed someone to watch you guys. I'm only here for the night, Robin, don't worry. You guys like spaghetti?"

_**(later...)**_

"Okay so this is your sister, man?" Wally slurped up his spaghetti as he questioned Robin. "This stuff is awesome, Robin's mom!" "Thanks Wally, but please, call me Lenora...or," she gave a teasing look at Robin, and pinching his cheek, she finished, "you can call me Mommy Bats like my wittle Wobin does." The rest of the team cracked up, Wally nearly falling off his chair.

Caira sat at the end of the table, being courteous to the others as her sardines smelled awful. "So Caira, where's Adam and Adelle?" Robin asked his older sister where their other two siblings were. "Oh, you know. Probably causing havoc to some poor unsuspecting islanders in Hawaii." Lenora and her two present children laughed wildly at her sarcasm. "Lenora, just out of curiosity...Is that raw steak in the butcher's paper over there?" Artemis asked pointing out that it was the only thing unopened, seeing as though everyone had munched out on the cookies (that were not burned); Connor especially. "Good guess, Artie. Can I call you that? I've got to eat too you know." She unwrapped the steak, and in one huge gulp, swallowed it whole. Everyone, minus Robin and Caira, jaw-dropped. "You are definitely not human," stated Connor.


	3. 3: Memories

_**So, here you go guys. Drabble 3 is finally up and it's longer than normal! Yay! So I know I've been posting these up really fast, but I don't know how long that's going to last. I'm a very lazy person after all.**_

_**As always, all rights belong to Warner Bros. and DC comics. Lenora, Caira, Adelle, and Adam belong to me.  
><strong>_

_**Memories**_

"The human world is...disgusting," I said to myself staring down at the bodies of the men who tried to hurt me. I could smell the scent of guilt on them; so putrid, it began making me sick, and I hardly ever felt sick. They were not dead, only unconscious, and I expected they'd stay that way for a few days. What did I care? I figured someone would find them.

I had just arrived in this new world filled with technology and fragile people. I was new to everything here. I knew nothing. My release of emotions had caused my horns and tail to sneak their way out of the disguise I had on, which is why I had no choice but to beat the group of men after me. When they woke up, they would think it had just been a dream or a hallucination of some sort.

Changing back to my human form, I began to scale the brick building of the alleyway. I stared out into the lights of this place, "So this is humanity?"

That's when I heard him approach me; a shadow-like figure with horns...or were they ears? I stepped back, not knowing if this creature was from my world or not. _"Kryie! Kral hatsum cianna ikran drea?"_ The figure, who I now knew to be male answered, "Who are you?" It did not sound threatening and so I answered, "I mean no harm...I was attacked. I am sorry for the damage done." I did not know the mannerisms of humans very well. I thought I had offended the whole race in some way by hurting the few men lying at the bottom of the alley.

"Did they hurt you?"

This male was human, but not like the ones I'd heard stories of in Underworld. I was told humans were filthy creatures. Creatures that would kill their own blood for wealth or glory. Humans were supposed to be prideful creatures, sickly creatures, fragile creatures, selfish creatures, and anything in between, but this man was not. In what few words he said, I felt the care for this place and the love of justice.

_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~**_**_**_**_

In the years that followed, the same man, who I later discovered was called Batman, helped me learn what I could of humans and their world. I was a succubus, but I found myself growing closer and closer to him. I didn't believe the feeling was mutual, but it didn't matter. Romantic relations with humans were forbidden as things never seemed to work out between our two worlds.

With the use of my demonic powers, which at the time were limited in this world, I helped a group called the Justice League. They were very nice and helped me better my understanding of all the different regions they had come from. I deeply cared for them and wished to tell them everything about my world, but that is also forbidden. So I did a lot of things for myself on my own. For one, I huntedt for flesh and blood at least once before each new moon or I would have started to lose my self-control and become a beast. I also engaged in intercourse often, or I would become sickly and die. I did this in secret for fear of my loss of friendship with the League.

_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~**_**_**_**_

I was invited to some sort of event under the name Lenora Edmon. I was swept off my feet by another human at the party, his name was Bruce Wayne. I remember his scent was one I was familiar with; I would know it anywhere. I had to admit it: I, Luhtael the Succubus, a.k.a. Lenora Edmon, was in love with a human.

_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~_**~...~...~...~**_**_**_**_

I became pregnant, and out of fear, I ran back to my world never telling Bruce where I was going and never sending him word. I left a note to him and the rest of the League that said, "I am sorry." That was it. That was all I would leave behind. I knew from the moment I met Bruce on that personal level that everything would fall apart. Why? Because he was Batman: the man I loved.

As I departed I swore I would never return to the human world, but of course I think by now you know that isn't true. But I digress...Upon my return, I was hardly welcomed back in my state. My father, Luka, which translates to Crowned King of the Incubi, and my mother, Lukeni, in English: Crowned Queen of the Succubi were disappointed completely. They called me "tainted" and "disturbed", but all in all, after the twins were born, they forgave me. Mother always did love the twins very much.

I never let Aisha and Anyi, now Adelle and Adam, out of the palace. I feared that since they were only halflings, the prejudice in my world would affect them too harshly. It was not their fault after all, but my own that created this whole mess. When they were five years of age, I found a cat, and yes, cats can be found in our world...Witches only created them, before the majority of their race left to the human world. So, as I was saying, I found a cat and turned her human, making her a year younger than the twins. I called her my adopted daughter and named her Caira, which means khaki, for her unusual fur color.

~...~...~...~~...~...~...~~...~...~...~~...~...~...~

I ended up breaking my promise, and returned to the human world after 13 long years, hoping to find Bruce again. He found me instead. Long story short: after apologizing and begging for forgiveness, which took weeks mind you, Bruce took me back and was finally able to meet his son and daughter. I also introduced him to Caira as my own adopted child and explained her situation. He chuckled, and when I asked why, he introduced me to his ward, Robin. We thought the same all those years after all...

"...So does that answer your question Kaldur?"

"Yes, and many more. What a beautiful tale, Lenora."

"Mom, you wanna explain why you just gave dad's identity away?"

"He said it was bound to get out with you guys knowing about me anyway. He told me I could rat him out earlier."

"I like that story," said Connor as his eyes shifted away.

"Do you still...ummm...eat people?"

"Unfortunately Wally, there's not really anything I can do about it. I sustain myself on raw steak mostly, but I can't live on that alone. I have vowed to never kill an innocent person, but I seem to like the taste of the guilty. All Succubi do. Sorry, I'm getting scary aren't I?"

"By intercourse, do you mean..." Megan's face was red as a tomato.

"Oh Megan. Let me put it to you this way...I don't really have to worry about doing that every so often with Bats. He can go on fooooorrrreeeevvvveeeerrrr." Lenora hissed with laughter.

"Ewwwww! Mom!" Robin and Caira shouted.


	4. 4: Nightmare

_**Spring Break is a great excuse to write! Not really sure what prompt I'll do next, but I hope this one satisfies your hunger for now. Please R&R, I love to hear your thoughts...not in a weird way. **_

_**As always, all rights got to DC comics and Warner Bros., Lenora, Caira, Adelle, and Adam belong to me.  
><strong>_

_**Nightmare**_

The beam was pulling him in towards the radiating heart of the ship. Kid Flash grabbed onto his hand, but to no avail. Now they were both flying toward the center. The heat radiating off the ball was scorching their skin, burning off their own flesh. The pain was unbearable. Robin screamed loudly in agony only to see Kid Flash burn into oblivion. He was next; he knew it by heart, as if this had happened before...

Dick shot up from his bed, sweat soaking his blanket. He shook his head to calm himself as much as possible. He had been having the same nightmare ever since Bruce had them try the mental simulation with Megan. It wasn't her fault, and he didn't blame her, but he was getting very frustrated with these recurring nightmares. Adelle and Adam were too. Their strange twin, halfling telepathy made it possible to feed off of dreams rather than flesh, but the taste of his nightmares had been too sour, according to them. He lay back down trying to get comfortable, but he just couldn't sleep in this room anymore.

He reached the door to his parents room, debating whether or not he should enter and embarrass himself. He had training tomorrow morning and knew he needed the rest, and so he sucked up his pride and slowly opened the large mahogany door. Dick creeped in silently, like his usual self, and slowly walked to Lenora's side. It would have been too humiliating to wake Bruce up. Pushing his frame against the mattress of the king sized bed, he gently jostled his mother awake, whispering, "Mom."

Being the light sleeper that she was, Lenora opened her eyes almost immediately and looked at the boy before sitting up. "Hey Sweetie, what's the matter?" Dick shifted his eyes in embarrassment and softly said, "I had the dream again." With caring eyes, Lenora looked at her child. She pulled him into a hug and moved herself over to allow room for him to crawl into bed with them. "It's alright Hun, and don't worry, Bruce doesn't have to know." "I already do," came Bruce's low voice. Dick blushed in extreme embarrassment, but instead of looking down upon him like he expected Bruce to, Bruce picked up the young boy and placed him between his parents. "Goodnight, Dick," was all he said before he turned back around to sleep.

Before any peace could put them back to sleep, the door opened once again, and all three of the bed's occupants sat up. The twins, with their black hair glistening and their blue eyes radiating in the dark, walked calmly thru the doors and into the bed of their parents. "Let me guess...Nightmares?" Asked Lenora, already knowing the answer. "I already had to puke," said Adelle. "...And it wasn't pretty," finished Adam. She punched her brother playfully as the cuddled up next to their brother Dick. "This is your fault, you know," they said in unison. "Hey, that's not tru..." Dick began, but the twins beat him to it. "Relax. We're just joking."

The foot of the bed shook, and the occupants all shot up again. Caira lay at the foot of the bed curled up contently. "Were you really going to leave me out of this?" "Never," said everyone. A few laughs went around before everyone got comfortable and went to sleep.

The next morning, Bruce found his back hurting. He moved his neck, popping it a few times, and found he was very sore. His eyes opened to look around, and finding he was on the floor, propped himself up looking quite annoyed. He turned to grimace at the cause of his fate, but instead found himself face to face with his family sprawled out on the bed. Lenora with her arm around Adelle, Adam with one leg kicked out hitting Dick who was on his stomach facing the foot board, and Caira planking over everyone's feet. He smiled to himself and made his way to the bed. He tousled his sons' hair, kissed his daughters' foreheads, and finally kissed his wife on the lips before he headed out the door to find Alfred. He needed an ice pack for his back.


	5. 5: Date

_**Okay so there's a little bit of Teen/Mature content at the end. Well, it's not really Mature, just suggestive. Anyway I love this chapter. It was inspired by my friends Alex and Morhiah because they love Joker and wanted him to get a kick out of this.**_

_**As always, all rights go to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Lenora, Caira, Adelle, and Adam belong to me.**_

_**Date**_

Batman was completely tied up, trying to juggle his time wisely between crime fighting and home, and so far his plan was not working. The Joker usually took up most of his time with his antics. Sometimes it was just a little harder to get away.

"Well, well Batsy...Looks like someone's been skipping the gym lately," the Joker chuckled.

Tonight, it was just extremely hard to get away, and did he need to get away! Lenora would skin him alive if he was late again. It seemed as if the Joker could sense his urgency to get away and was only making it more difficult to capture. Finally, it seemed Batman had given up, as he was now tied up literally. The Joker gave an eerie laugh at his whole ordeal. "Can't get enough of me can you?"

Just as Batman began to accept his fate, a black figure swooped in and slashed the ropes he was tangled in. Lenora phased out of the shadow and took a step toward Joker, a friendly smile across her face. Joker looked quite confused at the woman who was not dressed like any hero he'd ever seen. In fact, she was not dressed for crime fighting at all. A fierce red dress clung to her curves and those heels were much too high too be comfortable.

She began to speak as she wrapped her hair into a loose bun, "I'm very sorry Sir, but we have a dinner date," she motioned toward Batman. "I don't mind you continuing this, but I'm afraid it's going to have to wait until tomorrow." Batman flushed a slight shade of pink and face palmed.

Whether it was because this woman had the guts to confront him or because Batman needed a girl to come save him, he had no words; all he could do was laugh. "I'll take that as you understand the predicament at hand," came her voice. He nodded as he rolled on the floor. "I'll see you another time, Batsy."

* * *

><p>"Don't ever do that again," Bruce said sternly as he took another sip of wine. "Oh, you worry too much, babe. You know I can handle myself just fine," she winked as she cut into her very undercooked steak. "I know, but the last thing I need is for someone to put two and two together," he said under his breath. Lenora looked at her husband with sad, doe eyes. "Sorry," she began, "I forget sometimes you know. You've always been the same with me that I can't see a difference between him and you. I just lose sight of how delicate the line between the two of you is and I act on my instincts. I'm so childish," she looked down at her feet in shame. "But that's why I love you," he whispered as he tipped her chin up with his forefinger. She smiled at him, "Is that so?" "It is so." They shared a kiss over the table.<p>

* * *

><p>The bottle of wine had long gone and the two decided it was high time to head home. After arriving at Wayne Manor and being greeted by Alfred, Lenora went to check on the kids who she found were not in bed. "Masters Richard and Adam and Miss Adelle and Caira are staying at Mt. Justice tonight," said Alfred from across the stairway.<p>

When Bruce was sure Alfred had gone away, he turned to Lenora and hiked her leg up to his hips. "Well, it seems like we're alone, Love. Whatever shall we do?" He whispered in her ear, wine still clinging to his breath. He began leaving fluttering kisses along her neck. "I could think of a few things..."

* * *

><p>(...in the morning...)<p>

"Let's just wake them up and ask them," Adam said to his siblings. "Yeah, Mom is bound to say yes," agreed Dick. "Well them what are we waiting for?" Asked Caira excitedly, but Adelle was not so convinced of her siblings idea to wake their parents and ask to go with the rest of Dick's team to the mall. "Fine," she finally caved in.

Adam and Caira both threw the doors to their parents room open. "Mom! Dad!," all the siblings began but suddenly fell silent. The cries of "Sweet Jesus!" and "I'm blind!" could be heard ringing throughout the manor.


	6. 6: Comfort

_**I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry. I knew this time would be coming when I just didn't want to write anymore. I really wanted this one to be special, but it came out kind of shitty. So sorry about that.**_

_**Comfort**_

Artemis sauntered into Mt. Justice from the zeta tubes. Hoping not to have to see Wally eating in the kitchen wildly like the day before, she averted her eyes to the living room. As she was about to announce her presence, Aqualad walked thru the hallway. "Hey Kaldur," she said waving to him slightly. "Oh, Artemis. I did not know that you had arrived," he replied curtiously. "I just got here...Where is everyone?" She was quite curious to where everyone was. Usually Megan and Zatanna had dragged her away to talk girl talk by now.

"The rest of the team seems to be out. I am also headed to Atlantis with Aquaman at the moment," his voice carried to her. "I am very sorry to have to leave you here alone." "No, don't worry about it. I'll just do some training and then head off," Artemis replied cooly. "Very well then. Goodbye, Artemis." "Later Kaldur."

_**...(5 minutes later)...**_

She sighed in boredom, freeing her blonde hair from the constraints of the rubber band and tossing it gently over her shoulder. Never did she like being alone in this place; it reminded her of how against her father she was. She was his number one target, and not even this place could protect her from him. Artemis knew all of this too well. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and realized she needed a distraction or she would just end up balling on the floor. She stepped into the kitchen wishing that Wally could be there to distract her from the horrible feeling she had. She laughed for a second, "How desperate am I?"

"Very by the looks of it," came a voice from above. Artemis flinched and quickly poised herself with a knife aimed toward the ceiling. The twins, Adam and Adelle, sat perched on the beams above the lights. They smiled and flung themselves down landing softly on the kitchen island. Artemis placed the knife down, "You really are related to Robin aren't you?" The twins laughed at her pulling her into a hug. Though she wasn't one for hugs, she allowed them to cling to her. It made her feel safer.

"Feeling down?" Asked Adam. "No, I'm fine," she replied. "Liar. We can practically feel the angst radiating off of you," accused Adelle. "I though you guys fed off of dreams," Artemis retorted. "And emotion," spoke Adam. "Did we forget to mention that?" Finished Adelle. Artemis rolled her eyes and tried to walk off. She did enjoy the twins' company but she did not want to talk about anything. She wouldn't even talk about this to Zatanna who she knew longer.

At the turn of the hallway, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist in an embrace. They were strong and warm and she felt at peace rush over her. Adam placed his chin in the crook of her neck and blew air from his nostrils. She could have melted right there. "You don't have to be afraid, Artie. You can trust us; we won't say a word," he whispered into her ear. _'Was this the kind of effect he had on people? Could both of the twins control people's emotions like this?'_

Adelle whipped out of the shadows from the corner of her eye as Adam released her. She embraced her as well and looked into her eyes. "Friends can trust each other. You and the rest of the team are the first friends we've had. You can trust us, Artemis." "It's true. We don't care what it is. You can tell us anything," added Adam. That's when Artemis broke down. She told them everything she could about her father, her life, and the Shadows. Adam sat her in his lap and Adelle dried her tears as they soothed her with words of encouragement. She began to quickly apologize for breaking down, but the shushed her. A few more hugs were given and Artemis decided there was no way she could stay at home by herself again while her mother was at rehabilitation. The twins agreed to stay with her and she brought them to her house in Gotham.

_**...(at the Wayne Manor)...**_

"Where are they? Robin, call them now!"

"Sure, Mom."

"And put it on speaker, I'd like to hear this."

"You got it Dad."

"Oh, are we ordering take out! Yay! My favorite!"

"No, Caira we're calling your brother and sister to see where the hell they are!"

"That makes sense Miss...I mean Mom."

"Hold on it's ringing."

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Adam, where are you?"

_"Hey Dick, I'm...at a sexy lady's house. Haha."_

"Adam you get your ass home now!"

_"Ummm this is awkward, Dad. I was just..."_

"Now Honey, I think we should let the kids have their freedom."

"You were the one who wanted them home in the first pla..."

"Hush. Adam, sweetie, have fun. Oh and use protection!"

_"What the Hell mom!"_

"Yeah, What the Hell!"

"Bruce, calm yourself. This is why you have to take those blood pressure pills."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this..."

"Didn't I tell you to hush! Now Adam, I'll assume Adelle will be home by morning?"

_"Uhhh yeaaaaah. This conversation is just weird. Talk to you later. Bye."_

"Hahahahahahahaha, I have no idea what's going on!"

"That's alright Caira, I'll tell you about it when you're older."

"Okay, Mom!"


	7. 7: Provacative

_**Finally, I uploaded something on here for this story. Sorry to those of you who have been waiting. Also I would like to add that there is a longer side story to this one, Lungs of Steel. It is about the community service mishaps that Lenora is making the League do. You should go read that one as well as it has Lenora..and who doesn't love her.**_

Another off day for the team meant that the day would be boring as ever, but luckily for the girls, Lenora had other plans. Artemis, Megan, Caira, Adelle, and Zatanna, who had recently joined the team, were now following her around the mall, eagerly looking into shops. Megan still had never been to a mall before so she was the most excited. "That dress is so pretty!" She exclaimed spying a dress in the window of a store. "Well let's go try it on! We've got all day," replied Lenora.

She was happy to get these girls out of the mountain; she hated them to be cooped up there. Even though Caira and Adelle were not officially part of the team, they were always hanging out at the mountain. Lenora loved her children dearly. She really didn't go out much publicly as she could easily lose control and change, ruining hers and her family's secret identity. If she did go out, it was either with Bruce or her kids, but now that they were continuously gone, she cooped herself up in the mansion with Alfred. She was lonely to say the least and she missed the days when Adam, Adelle, Caira, and Dick weren't always so busy with the League. She almost didn't want the twins or Caira to join the League, but who was she to stop them from doing the right thing.

Megan was modeling the dress for her audience. It was a cute teal dress with a bubble hem. It fit her to the tee and she looked radiant in it. "I love it!" She squealed out. "Then let's get it, Megan," replied Lenora. "Yeah, it looks great." Artemis placed her opinion in too. "I think it's beautiful," came Zatanna's approval. "Us too!" Said Caira and Adelle. "But I don't have any money," Megan almost whispered shyly. "But...," Lenora butted in, "I have Bruce's credit card." She gave them all a sly smile.

* * *

><p>No one really knew how the conversation started, but they were now attempting to explain to Megan and Zatanna what a "sexy car wash scene" was. "Like I said," Artemis continued, "It's when some girl is trying to get the attention of some guy in a bikini." "It's like sex...on a car. Yeah, that's pretty much it," Adelle added. "What's sex?" Asked Caira and all the girls gave her a funny look. "I was just kidding, meow." She stuck her tongue out and winked. "It sounds disturbing," said Zatanna giving the older girls an awkward look. Megan just blushed and everyone assumed she was imagining her and Connor.<p>

"A car wash is much more than that girls. It's sexy to men and empowering to us, because we look great and are proud of our bodies!" Lenora continued her speech about car washes and sexy-ness and how everything inbetween made perfect sense. "Sounds like someone's done that before," Adelle nudged her mother. Lenora gave a wink to her daughter, "I don't think you want to know what your dad and I do, especially after what you guys saw the oth..." She couldn't even finish her sentence as Adelle and Caira began to wail and make puking noises at her. The other three girls were thoroughly confused and chose to ignore it.

"Anyway, back to the car wash...You know what? I need to teach you this first hand, and besides, it's bikini season anyway." The others did not hesitate to follow her. They all had tainted, devious thoughts at this point. Lenora had that effect on people.

* * *

><p>The boys did not have such a fun day with Batman, or rather, Bruce. They spent the entire day doing hand to hand combat against him, and needless to say, they were exhausted. So was Bruce. They had returned to the mountain to try and relax before the girls got back, but they could hear loud music coming from the hanger where the bikes and the Bioship were.<p>

"I guess the girls beat us, huh?" Noted Connor. "Yeah, they went to the mall I think," Dick answered him. "Aw man! We should have gone, too," Wally began complaining and everyone just tried to tune him out. "I believe that the training was much needed. Thank you, Bat...," Kaldur attempted to call him by his actual identity. Bruce nodded at the boy and quickly reached for his credit card deep in his wallet. He figured it wouldn't be there. "Wonder how much damage they did," he whispered loud enough for the boys to hear.

By then, they had reached the door of the hanger, and the music was practically booming out from behind the door. "What the hell are they doing?" Adam asked, but then said, "Oh wait, they're with our mother...We should be worried." Bruce proceeded to open the door, only to find his wife, two daughters, and three team members in bikinis and heels washing the Bioship and bikes. They boys' jaws dropped. The song they had heard playing nearly burst their eardrums, "Workin' at the car wash, woh woh woh woh~, Workin' at the car wash yeah,"

Lenora looked up from leaning over one of the bikes, "Hey good lookin'!" She walked over to Bruce slowly and slid her hands up to his shoulders. She gave him a kiss and then asked, "What did you all do today?" Bruce smiled at her and placed his hands on her hips, gently tugging on the waistband of the bikini bottoms. The rest of the team suddenly became very uncomfortable. Bruce ignored them and looked Lenora straight in the eye and said, "I hear you spent $532 on my card today."

* * *

><p>"So I guess not everyone is seduced by the almighty 'sexy car wash'", Artemis commented as the girls and boys left Lenora to sink under the glare of the Batman. "Her plans usually," Adam began as Adelle finished, "...end up like this." "I'm still trying to get the image of my mother in a bikini out of my mind." "Oh it wasn't bad, dude! Your mom is hot!" "Wally!" The team looked at him disgusted. "Well, we're already in our bathing suits so why don't we go to the beach?" Megan suggested to change the awkward subject. "Yeah! Let's go!" Shouted Caira as she ran toward the zeta tubes. "Um, Caira...the beach is right outside," Kaldur mentioned. "Oh, right."<p>

* * *

><p>"Babe, I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away...as usual," Lenora smiled nervously at her husband as she attempted to back into a wall. He approached her and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, asking, "What am I going to do with you?" Lenora couldn't have been mistaken; she saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. Her instincts began kicking in and she wrapped her arms around his neck, inching her almost naked body closer to him. "Yes Bruce. What are you going to do with me?"<p>

Thank goodness Mt. Justice was empty for the time being.

_**Remember to read Lungs of Steel, it's a longer chapter made of many chapters!**_


	8. 8: Cameras

_**I know it's been a while. I'm sorry you know I love you guys. So I would like to add that you should probably read Lungs of Steel by this point seeing as this chapter relates back to it. And no, Roy doesn't know Caira is Lioness yet. Anyway, I hope you truly enjoy some Caira love here and yes, Roy is back on the team.**_

_**Cameras**_

It had been a typical day for the young heroes; a mission, some fighting, but all in all, a very typical day. Batman had certainly been pleased with their mission report and the team was happy, yet exhausted. They decided to head out for their respective homes, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad all staying behind at the Mountain.

Though Robin was beyond tired, he found that he'd much rather hang out with his buds than sleep alone at the Manor. Batman was headed off to the Watchtower to do League business and Lenora was back in Underworld with Adelle and Adam, who had contracted some illness. He figured it had to be some physical change, something he was thankful not to have to go through. From the piercing screams and excessive tantrums coming from their room, he reasoned whatever it was, it must be painful.

Only Alfred and Caira remained at the Wayne Manor, and Robin thought that having three exhausted teens over, would cause much trouble to anyone. "Hey Wally! Roy!" He called to the two red heads heading toward the zeta tubes. "You guys wanna spend the night?"

* * *

><p>"Dude! I haven't been here in like forever," exclaimed Wally. "It's been like a week," came Dick's remark, "And be quiet. Alfred and Caira are asleep." "Nice place, kid," Roy stated ruffling Dick's hair a bit. He missed his friends and was glad Ollie had talked him into joining the team again. "Ugh. Roy, don't call me that," Dick said swatting the older ginger's hand away with his own. "Movie time!" The loud voice was Wally's, who had zoomed over to the living room. "I said be quiet!"<p>

Halfway into Mission Impossible, or in Wally's case, halfway into the fridge, Roy, wavering in and out of sleep, got up to use the bathroom. Having never been to Dick's, he asked where it was and headed off in that direction. "Second room on the right...second room on the right..." He reached a polished door, and assuming it was the bathroom, opened it and stepped inside.

It was dark, the only light coming from a window in the corner of the room. His hand scrambled for a light switch on the wall when he thought to himself, 'Why would anyone have a window that big in their bathroom?' As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed the light falling faintly over a bed. As he inched closer, he noted the many boxes and posts in the room. 'Is that a litter box?'

Roy eyed the girl curled up over the covers on the bed. She looked peaceful, but honestly, how peaceful could you be in the Batman's house? He looked over the room again, 'So this must be one of Dick's sisters. Oh right, bathroom...I should get out of here.' Turning to leave, he was pushed back by some force. "What the...?" The girl, previously asleep, was now standing right in front of him. She slid closer to him, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. 'Taller than Robin,' he noted.

"Where ya off to?" She smiled happily and unmistakably cat-like. "Just going to use the bathroom," he blushed. What else was he going to do? He was snooping around for god's sake! "Does this look like a bathroom?" He shook his head as she inched even closer. Feeling her do this, Roy spun himself around her body nearly tripping over a shredded post on his way out. He could hear the faint, childish voice say, "You can use the litter box if you want," as he sped down the hall and back into the living room. Judging by the movie he'd seen a million and one times, he hadn't been gone long.

* * *

><p>Wally had crashed, leaving piles of wrappers that made up a sort of nest for him. Dick was still awake with Roy and, deciding another movie would keep them occupied, they put on "The A-Team". "You know, my mom buys all the movies and I don't think she even understands them," Dick began talking to Roy. "Why do you say that?" "She's been here for years, but she still doesn't completely understand humans. I love her. She's my mom, but sometimes, I don't know, I feel like we don't relate." Dick looked at the screen, not really paying attention to what was happening on it. Roy placed his arm around the sad boy, reassuringly stating, "From what I hear, she loves you...all of you, human or not." It was true; the team all spoke lovingly about her, except maybe when discussing her past. Roy figured it was not a pretty story, but he was still wanting to meet her personally. He'd met her at the Children's Hospital, but that was still so impersonal, and he was so separated from the team at the time, he didn't think it should count.<p>

Dick smiled at Roy, "Thanks." As Roy was about to reply, a small cat made its way into the living room. "Oh, it's just...," Dick began, but was interrupted by Roy, "That your sister's cat?" His head turned toward a cat an unusual shade of brown. It was more of a tan color, but lighter really. Dick was about to correct him when a huge, mischievous smile graced his face. "Yeah, that's Caira's. How'd you know she was the one with the cat?" Without thinking or looking at him, Roy replied, "I saw the litter box." "The litter box is in her room, Roy." Immediately regretting the conversation, Roy made an attempt to explain, but was only teased more by Dick. "You know, Bruce is going to see that on the security tapes." "I'll kill you!"

The cat, ignoring both the teens, made its way to Roy's lap and curled up into a ball. "Oh, I think she likes you," Dick teased the ginger more. "Shut up!" Roy couldn't help but pet the purring cat in his lap. Okay, so he liked cats...big deal.

* * *

><p>Somewhere between the beginning and the end of the movie, the boys fell asleep. Dick was slumped over a couch pillow and Roy, still holding the cat, had his head thrown back against the couch. At 10 a.m., which was late for Dick, Alfred came to wake the teens from their slumber. He had heard them come in at the late hour and prepared himself for the damage in the morning. What kind of butler would he be if he wasn't prepared for anything? "Good morning, Master Richard. It is time for you three to get up."<p>

After the complaining, and Wally's "five more minutes mom", the boys had finally shaken themselves awake and were heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. Alfred, they decided, was the best butler in the world. With the cat still in hand, Roy sat down across from Wally and Dick. Wally finally noticed the wide awake feline in his arms and questioned Roy, "Why are you holding her?" Dick's giggle fit began.

"I don't know, I like cats," came Roy's reply. "Man, that's just wrong," Wally made a sickened face. "What are you talking about?" Alfred interrupted, returning with plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and other breakfast goods. "Excuse me...Miss Caira, as I believe I've mentioned before, there will be no cats at the dining table."

The tan feline with Roy, leaped out of his arms, quickly morphing into the girl he had met last night. He scooted far from the table as Dick and Wally laughed hysterically at him. "You didn't know?" Wally asked. "I'm sorry Roy, but I owed her," Dick said between laughs. "Surprise!" Caira shouted gleefully at Roy's shocked expression. "You wanna another shocker?" She asked as she winked. "Do I really wanna know?" Roy spoke in complete embarrassment; he had cuddled with a 15 year old girl and if that wasn't bad, she was Batman's daughter.

Suddenly, it all made sense. It was like all the bits and pieces of clues had unscrambled and formed a wall and he had just run into it. At the Children's Hospital, Batman had nearly killed him because that hero, Lioness, who he had never met in his life, was flirting with him. 'Why would he threaten me?...Unless...' His thoughts trailed off, and finally he spoke to Caira. "You're Lioness, aren't you?" She smiled at him, "Tah Dah!" Dick and Wally's laughter continued. "Dad's gonna kill you, Roy!"

With no options left, seeing as everything had been on tape, and knowing Batman would never understand, Roy figured he might as well be happy before he died. He pulled Caira into his arms, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her into his lap. Smiling at where he thought a camera might be, he said, "Let him."

_**Okay so if you were confused, go read Lungs of Steel right now! It will all make sense then. And always, reviews make me write more.**_


	9. 9: Motherhood

_**To make up for not posting in a while, I made this chapter extra long. Thank you for those who have reviewed and kept up. I love that you guys actually like this story. I work hard to make it entertaining.  
><strong>_

_**Motherhood**_

Lenora's eyes fluttered open with the light pouring in through the large window in her bedroom. She turned to snuggle into the side of her husband, but found his side of the bed empty. Disappointed, she rolled over to his side anyway inhaling his scent. She had always loved Bruce's scent ever since the first day she met him. It was a soft, musky scent that mere humans couldn't even catch, but it was always lingering there.

Lightly lifting her head to see the clock, she noted that it was still too early for Bruce to be up for work. Panic suddenly took hold of her, _'Something must have happened.'_ Lenora sat up and, still dressed in her nightgown, sped out of her room to check her kids. All of them were gone. Not knowing what to do, Lenora headed downstairs.

She was always afraid this would happen, her children becoming too involved with the League and leaving on a mission without even saying goodbye. Okay, so maybe she was overreacting, but now that they were gone, she was alone; completely alone. When children moved out, at least the parents had each other, but Lenora had no one. Bruce was a huge part of the League as she once was, but she had retired to take care of her and the Batman's children. She did not worry about herself when she was in the League. In fact she remembered one mission where the building exploded, sending a gas pipe through her chest. Batman had yelled out after seeing her body splayed out, blood soaking her uniform. She sat herself up to the the amazement of the League and pulled the pipe out, the hole it had left healing itself.

Lenora grimaced. She knew none of her children could do that, well at least not to that extent. She felt a pang in her chest as she reached the bottom of the stairs, but choose to hold in the tears. Alfred had seen her cry before, but today she would not let him. She was going to be a strong, supportive wife and mother. She would join the League again for her children and for Bruce, even though she knew she'd definitely have to bribe him. Before any naughty thoughts could produce, she heard the unmistakeable voice of Adelle. "If you cook it any longer it'll be dry!"

As she approached the kitchen she heard Adam respond. "I know what I'm doing, Adelle. Hey! Let go of that! I said, I know what I'm doing!" "I'm just trying to help you, Adam."

"You guys are going to wake your mother up!"

"Sorry Dad."

Trying to catch a peek of what was going on, Lenora placed a guise over herself to walk in unnoticed. Dick was at the counter mixing something in a bowl. 'Pancakes?' Lenora thought. Sneaking over to the other side, she found Adam and Adelle, no longer fighting, cooking what seemed to be bacon and a steak. Bruce was sitting by the window watching his kids make breakfast. Caira bolted through the door, uprooted flowers in hand. "Dad, I got the flowers!" She nearly shouted, but was silenced by Dick who had placed his hand over her mouth. Bruce stood up to get Caira a vase from the cabinet, and Lenora had to keep herself from laughing. Tied around his waist was an apron. It wasn't frilly or even pink, but it was enough to make her bite her lip to silence herself.

Deciding that she really wanted to know what was going on, she released the guise and stood in front of her family. "Okay, what's going on?" Suddenly, a blindfold was placed over her eyes, and she was seated at the table. She could her clinking of plates and shuffling of feet. Finally, everyone said, "You can take it off now." Curious, she removed the blindfold to see platters of food and a vase of flowers surrounded by cards. Lenora looked to them as if to ask what the occasion was and they answered in unison saying, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Not able to hold in her tears any longer, Lenora let two rivers run down her cheeks. She welcomed them all into a hug placing kisses upon each of them. "I love you all so much." "We love you too, Mom."

* * *

><p>She began her breakfast by opening each of the cards starting with Bruce's. "I'll read yours first Hun, just so you don't cry," she smirked at him. Wrapping his arm around her, he said, "I'd be devastated if you didn't." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Gross, just read it," said Dick. "Alright, alright," smiled Lenora.<p>

"To the woman I love: The more our story unfolds, the happier I am that I chose you and you chose me to love and laugh and live with. The home we've made together is my haven from life's storms, my sometimes quiet center, the best part of my world. Here live my children and you are the heart of it all. You bring out the beauty in our somewhat ordinary days, reminding me how good married life can be. The more life unfolds, the more deeply and completely I love you. Happy Mother's Day," Lenora finished nearly crying again. "Thank you, Bruce." He kissed her again much to the annoyance of his children.

"Okay, okay, ours next!" Shouted Adam and Adelle. "We were going to buy you two," said Adelle, "...but we do everything together," finished Adam. Lenora opened the card with two baby birds on it and began, "To our wonderful mother...Okay I guess I'll read Adam's part first. Mom, thank you for everything you have done for us. I know you've gone through a lot just to keep us happy. You are more than anyone could ask for. I love you a lot mom." Lenora hugged her son and continued, "On to Adelle's part. I love you so much mom. Thank you for taking care of us all even when you needed to be taken care of. Thank you for all the sacrifices you've made for us. We love you!" Hugging her daughter, she grabbed the next card on the table.

"Mom, thank you for everything. You did not have to be a mother to me, but you took me in anyway. You cared for me and loved me like my biological mother did. I don't really know how I could ever thank you enough. Even if we don't share any of the same genes, I think of you as my mother. Thank you so much for everything. I love you, Dick." She looked up to her younger son, tears in his blue eyes. He ran into her arms like he used to when he had nightmares. "You are my son, Dick. I love you too," she whispered comforting him. Wiping his eyes, he pulled away. "Thank you, Mom."

Caira lifted her card to Lenora's face, "Here you go Mom." "Thank you, Caira." She began reading the hand-drawn car, "Thank you Mom for being a Mom to me. I'm thankful that it was you who found me in Underworld. Thank you for turning me human and caring for me. I love you, Mom. You are the greatest Mom ever! I couldn't ask for anything more from you. Love, Caira." "Thank you Caira." "No, thank you, Mom!"

As she was about to begin breakfast, she noticed there was one more card on the table and knowing Alfred was on a little vacation asked, "Is that from Alfred?" "No, Alfred sent these," Bruce proceeded to pull out a bouquet of flowers from behind the counter. "Then who is this from?" She opened it and started reading the card, "Mrs. Lenora Wayne, I know this is really weird, but Caira and Robin always talk about you and I decided to send you this card. We've never really met, but thank you for raising Caira, and the rest of your kids the way you did. They're all something special. Well, Happy Mother's Day. And I'm dating your daughter. Roy." Turning toward Caira, Lenora high fived her. "Well, I must meet this Roy, sweetie."

Bruce stormed out of the room. "Where are you going, babe?" "Going to kill Red Arrow!" "Oh, is that who Roy is?" Caira nodded. "Dad, there's no need to kill him. He's nice!"

"He's 18!"

"Oh hoh hoh hoh, an older boy heh? Good job!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Stop encouraging her!"

* * *

><p>After getting everyone, including Bruce, to sit down to eat breakfast together, Lenora spoke up. "I'm going to join the League again." She said nonchalantly. "WHAT?" The entirety of the room yelled surprised. "Lenora," Bruce began but was interrupted by his wife, "I used to be in the League if you don't remember. The only reason I retired was to take care of my children who are now part of a branch of the League. Where do I fit in Bruce? I can't take care of them here at home, so I'll do it out there. Besides, the League needs me. Things are happening in Underworld that are affecting humans. You told me about Klarion and Nabu. What else might happen?"<p>

Bruce nodded his head, "Alright, but you owe me." "You got it, babe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Couple Days Later<strong>_

The League ended the informal meeting with the Young Justice team. Caira, Adam, and Adelle had all become newly inducted members of the team and were excited to say the least. The team was chatting it up, when a hero walked in. They had never seen her before and figured she must be a new member to the Justice League. She had a red unitard with black tights and elbow length black gloves. She walked over to the older members of the League. They greeted her with enthusiasm, "Nice to see you again, Garnet." "Good to have you back on the team!"

The team looked confused as the Bat family laughed. "That's our mom!" The Young Justice team did a double take and said, "What?" Robin began laughing his laugh, "Yeah, our mom's Garnet. She retired to raise us." The team gave a nod here and there before Adam and Adelle butted in, "Hey Red Arrow," began Adam, "You might want to hide," finished Adelle. "Our mom likes to read her mother's day cards out loud," Added Robin.

Red Arrow felt his stomach turn, but Caira cuddled up next to him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Dad's wrath." "Thanks," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Yelled Batman.


	10. 10: In-Laws

_**Guys, I'm so so so sorry that it's taken me two years to get back to this story. I'm really an awful person aren't I? I hope this family drama chapter makes up for lost time and I'll be trying to update more this summer. Thank you all for sticking with the story even though it's been a dead two years. Also I put the translations of the Insucubi language at the end for anyone who wants to know what they're saying..**_

_**All rights go to D.C. and Warner Bros. Lenora, the twins and Caira belong to me.**_

_**In-Laws**_

The young justice team stared confused at the sight before them. There had been a flash of flames and now a regally dressed couple now stood before them. Aqualad was the first to approach. "Who are you?" The team was slowly getting used to these occurrences with Lenora and her children around. Actually, these random pop in visits should be expected, but none of the team knew who these people were. The flames reminded them of Klarion to be completely honest so they remained on guard. The only member who could have vouched for the couple, who stared just as confused at the kids as they did to them, was Robin. Unfortunately, his mother had called him away for something important or at least that's what he said.

The middle aged man stepped forward to Kaldur, causing the rest of the team to move closer just in case. "_Ra shai_?" He flipped the collar of his shiny, black silk robes as he inspected the team, careful to look over Connor. Turning to the woman, he spoke again. "_Krana, Luhtael hatsum ikran_?" The woman, pulling on the skirt of her own robes, shrugged. "_Eiksan ciannae_." She moved closer to Connor, staring closely at his face. "_Krakri enno du imla_." Her hand reached out to grab his chin, but he promptly stepped away.

"What language is that?" He asked the rest of the team. "I thought you spoke everything!" Wally said not knowing exactly what to do. "It's not Martian that's for sure," Megan spoke. "Yeah? Well we better figure out what they're saying quickly. They don't look too happy," Artemis added. Zatanna decided to put her two cents in. "Maybe I could translate?" Her hands rose above her head and she cast a spell she hoped would work. "Etalsnart!" Wally couldn't help but snort.

The couple jumped back as they sensed the magic, horns and claws taking shape on their bodies. "Zatanna…?" "Y-yes Wally?" The boy in question gulped moving back toward the couch. "What did you do?" Before any violence could actually happen, the zeta tubes announced the arrival of none other than the Wayne family. It was Lenora's voice they heard first, talking away to an uncloaked Batman. As she turned, her eyes widened. "_Itsa! Aba_!" She ran toward the couple whose fearful forms had suddenly disappeared. "_Luhtael_!" The woman embraced her in a warm hug. "Okay. Explanation please!" Artemis rubbed her temples.

Lenora turned to the team. "These are my parents." Her smile was the brightest they had seen in some time. "That's why we couldn't understand them," Kaldur reasoned aloud. Lenora turned to her father. "Six hundred years and you still can't pick up English?" Her father, Luka, simply shrugged. Grumbling, Lenora pulled out two choker-like necklaces and handed them to her parents. "A gift," she explained as they placed them on. "How thoughtful of you darling," Lukeni spoke before placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh this is interesting." Another smile broke out on her face as well as her father's. "Hello grandfather!" The twins bowed before hugging onto the man. "And hello to you Aisha and Anyi. You've grown so much." Caira bounded from her adopted grandmother to her grandfather, while Dick hesitantly approached Luka. The two of them greeted Caira kindly, Lukeni cooing over her much like one would coo over a kitten. "Richard…are you not going to greet me?" Luka spoke, eyes grazing over Robin, silently judging him he guessed.

* * *

><p>To be honest, the two of them didn't have the best relationship considering Robin had no demon blood or magic. The Insucubi nobles didn't really care for their son-in-law either so why would they even care for him, the adopted, non-magical crime fighter. He wasn't special in their eyes and Robin suspected they were putting up a front for their daughter's sake, but was surprised when Luka bowed. "You look taller, Richard." Robin could only bow in thanks, lost for words at his usually distant grandfather's actions. Of course, their interactions were short lived as his grandmother greeted him as well by petting his head in a way that made him feel like an animal.<p>

He couldn't complain for long as Luka walked towards Bruce, still in his suit from work. "Bruce." He nodded in his direction. "Your majesty." Bruce bowed his head, and Robin swore he sensed a mocking tone in his voice. His suspicion was confirmed when Luka grimaced, but he quickly recovered. "My daughter thinks highly of you. I respect her decisions, but do not test my patience." Smirking, he turned back to Lenora and his wife. Lukeni was pulling a confused Connor over to Lenora. "Is this another son? He's certainly handsome." The children could tell his Lenora wanted to laugh badly. "He's a friend of Richard's, mother." Lenora's mother nodded in understanding and took her hand off the boy, deciding to look over the other members especially Zatanna. "You don't look like a demon, and I can't see any cultist markings on you. Are you a witch?" Zatanna stepped forward. "No ma'am. My father and I are magicians." "Ah I see. Summoned magic can be quite powerful," Lukeni said pulling her over to Robin's side. "I'm sure you two know each other well already, but it can't hurt to become closer can it?" Robin's face flushed bright red. "GRANDMA!" He shouted embarrassed. "What? Without marrying a magic bloodline your lineage will surely suffer. We can't have that now, can we?"

If Robin wasn't already feeling down about this whole visit, now he definitely was. The whole team looked over at him feeling as if they had been kicked as well. "Mother! How can you even say that? He's saved more lives than you!" Lenora shouted. "Your mother's just being honest, darling. You can understand that, can't you? Or has the human world polluted your mind that much?" None of the Wayne children had ever seen their mother look so upset, but rather than looking as if she was going to cry, her horns and tail appeared and she dragged both her parents out of the room. "I think this is a conversation we should have in private," she muttered before ripping the chokers off the other Insucubi.

* * *

><p>The next thirty minutes were filled with unintelligible screaming coming from what was supposed to be a soundproof room. "They sure have some monster lungs, huh?" Wally said trying to lighten the mood. "Tell me about it. This happens every time they visit, but what can we do? They're our ever loving grandparents," Adelle sighed sitting next to Robin. "Not to mention King and Queen of our people. We can't really cross them," Adam sat opposite his siblings. "You shouldn't feel so bad Robbie. I'm still just a cat to them." Caira was desperately trying to make her brother feel better. "At least you're from their world," he replied still looking at the floor. Bruce said nothing, but placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. When the screeching got louder, everyone turned towards the door. "What are they saying?" Robin although afraid of what might be said, very much wanted to hear.<p>

The twins looked from one another to the door, waiting for a pause so that they could speak. "Fuck your bloodline," Adelle sighed out. "You are our bloodline, you ungrateful girl," Adam finished. "How dare you! I wish…" Caire started but stopped. "They cut her off. He said they disown her." That shocked everyone. No one knew it could get like this between a family that seemed so happy only an hour ago. "Go ahead! Disown me. I'd rather burn in the fires of hell for an eternity than let you insult my beautiful, perfect children. You've got a good three hundred years left don't you? Have another child. Let them rule. I wish to remain here with my family and my choices," Adam and Adelle finished at the same time. "No matter what," Adelle said wrapping an arm around Caira and Robin. "She'll always choose us and dad," Adam finished. The team gave a small smile, but Bruce began walking to the door. "I think I should get your mother now. I think she's fought enough." He pulled the door open only to see a fuming Lenora. "I want to go home and I want to cuddle my children." She walked past him towards the team. "I'm sorry you all had to see…hear that. They're spiteful creatures really." Shaking off the awful feeling, Lenora leaned down and hugged Robin. "Magic or no magic you could still kick their asses," she whispered so only he can hear, and just that sentence alone and all the love she placed behind it made him hug her so tightly he feared Wally would call him a momma's boy for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>~…(one week later)…~<p>

Lenora sat staring in her vanity mirror. Though she had gotten through the past week well enough, she still felt upset about her parents. Still the guilt ate away at her. She felt she shouldn't have yelled or pushed them so far. With a deep sigh, she turned away only to hear a scratching noise on the mirror. Words began to appear and she read them quickly, her smile returning to her.

'_Dearest Luhtael, _

_Your father and I have thought over our actions thoroughly and find that we are at fault. We could never disown our beloved blood. We adore you to no end as well as our heroic and brave grandchildren and shall not be visiting until we can be trusted to hold our tongues. Please send them our love. '_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks again for reading. I really appreciate it! Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon. Possibly next week, but I'm running out of prompts. I'd really love it if you guys could maybe review and place a one word prompt so I can get some more ideas to keep the story going.<strong>_

_Translated Paragraph:_

_(The middle aged man stepped forward to Kaldur, causing the rest of the team to move closer just in case. "__**Who are you**__?" He flipped the collar of his shiny, black silk robes as he inspected the team, careful to look over Connor. Turning to the woman, he spoke again. "__**Love, did Lenora have another child**__?" The woman, pulling on the skirt of her own robes, shrugged. "__**I don't know**__." She moved closer to Connor, staring closely at his face. "__**He's certainly handsome enough to be.**__" Her hand reached out to grab his chin, but he promptly stepped away. )_


	11. 11: Exes

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while to turn this chapter out. I've been a little uninspired lately. I'm running out of prompts and would really appreciate it if you guys had any suggestions. I'd like to thank my friend, dralexbanner for helping me make the plot for this chapter.**_

_**All rights go to D.C. and Warner Bros. Lenora, the twins and Caira belong to me.**_

_**Exes**_

A man with slick black hair and a Cheshire grin stared at the scene before him. A few members of the Justice League, specifically Zatara and Wonder Woman, were busy fighting off some simple assailants. They took them down easily and the thieves were in police custody in no time. "Perfect timing," the man whispered as his black armor turned into a sleek, black suit. Hoping off the building he was currently on, he landed smoothly on the pavement and approached the two heroes. Zatara was the first to notice him. "Can I help you?" Eyebrow raising, Wonder Woman moved forward just in case. The man answered without missing a beat. "Actually, you can. I'm looking for someone, and I've been informed that the group you're a part of knows everything strange that happens in this world." The two heroes look at each other. "This world?" Wonder Woman repeats. "You had better come with us," Zatara ushers the man away from the growing crowd.

"What did you say your name was?" Batman stood eye to eye with the strange man, examining him. "My name is King Alaster Valan, of Underworld." The other members' eyes widen in surprise, but Batman doesn't even seem affected. "I thought that Luka was the King," Flash interrupts, earning a glare from Batman. "Actually Luka is the ruler of the Insuccubi," Zatara clarifies. "There are multiple races in Underworld. All have their own royalty," he adds. "It seems someone is very aware. Think of each race as owning their own country," Alastar continues, swiftly turning away from Batman, causing him to grimace. "I recently inherited the throne. I rule the Shifters." Grin widening, he places his fist over his chest and bows. "I thank you in advance for your assistance." Flash moves in front of him. "So uh…what's a Shifter exactly?" "Are you familiar with the monsters that live under beds or in closets?" Flash nods and as soon as he does Alastar's face contorts into that of a beast's. "That is a shifter." He laughs, but it sounds more like a growl. "We feed off fear," he says as his face returns to normal.

Batman had already called Lenora to come to the base, but when the zeta tubes announced the entirety of the Young Justice team plus her, he was unpleasantly surprised. "What are you doing?" His voice was stern even though he was speaking to his wife. "What?" Lenora began. "I was helping them clean up Mt. Justice, when you called. Plus, you said it wasn't an emergency and they wanted to come." Her smile doesn't falter even under her husband's annoyed gaze and rather than arguing, he sighs and leads her through the base by the arm. On the way he explains it's a shifter looking for a friend of his. Nodding, Lenora taps her chin as she wonders what branch they could be from.

As she steps into the room ready to help in any way she can, Lenora freezes in her place as her gaze lands on the man in front of her. "Well, isn't this lucky?" Alastar stands and walks over to her, hand grazing her cheek. "You are even more beautiful now, if that's possible." Lenora steps back, gasping. "How did you find me?" He smirks shaking his head. "It truly has been too long." Before anyone else can react, Batman is already pushing Alastar back into his seat. "You," he growls, pointing at him, "stay here." Turning to face a still shocked Lenora, he pulls her out of the room. Naturally, the collective Wayne children follow their parents into another room.

Pulling his mask off, Bruce starts questioning Lenora. "Who is he?" Having calmed down significantly in that short period of time, he is no longer shouting or growling. Rather, he sounds strong and almost jealous and if Lenora knew her husband, she knew he was right now. "Perhaps you should call everyone in. I don't think I'd like to repeat this story. It's quite…complicated."

As the League piles into the small room, Lenora begins her story. "You all know how I got here," Lenora begins with a sigh, "but you don't know why." Robin interrupts first. "I though you came here to explore. You…you said you were bored of life in Underworld." Lenora nods, while speaking. "I did want to explore, but I didn't just leave my home. I ran away." The atmosphere in the room thickens, but Lenora doesn't let it affect her. "Before I met any of you, I was living happily with my family. Everything was handed to me, and as much as I wanted to travel and explore, I was content in the palace. One day, the ruling branch of Shifters came to my family looking for a truce. You see, hundreds of years ago there was a war between our races, and even though the Insuccubi were victorious, the peace we wanted to keep was hard to maintain. So when the Shifters wanted to instigate peace for a change, my father jumped at the chance. As you could imagine, we were all ecstatic, but I didn't know what they really wanted. I don't blame my father. It was his duty to protect and keep the peace. Unfortunately, I didn't agree with the terms and ran away from my home one night and came here hoping to hide, and that's when I found you all." Lenora looks at the table, ready to finally tell the secret she'd been hiding for eighteen years, but Alastar suddenly appears beside her. "I imagined you wouldn't be too keen about marrying me, but you didn't have to run," his voice is honey coated. "Luhtael, I came as soon as I heard where you were. There is something I have to tell you." Lenora stands and shakes her head. "Alastar, I'm touched you came all this way, but I cannot marry you. I'm sorry, but I am already married."

Lenora imagined would happen next, but this was not at all what she expected. Alastar took her hand and kissed it. An audible growl was heard, and she assumed it was Bruce, who had quickly pulled his hood back on. "I am aware. Though I must say I'm surprised you married a human," he spoke with a soft chuckle. "I came to tell you that you need not hide any longer. It was not my intention to hurt you in any way or scare you off. The truce was kept even without the marriage, and I will ensure it stays that way. It is my duty as King." Lenora deadpans. "I-I'm sorry. Did you say King?!"

The two ex fiancés sat and talked in the middle of the base for what seemed like hours. Alastar told her of what had happened after she left and, in turn, Lenora had introduced him to her children and showed him pictures of her family and friends. "My, my, your children are beautiful. You must be very happy." Alastar looked and sounded sly and so Batman stayed close to him in case he tried anything funny. "Ah I bet we would have had beautiful children as well. I must say, your husband is very lucky," Alastar says as he points to a photo on Lenora's phone. "This is him?" Proudly, Lenora nods and he picks it up and shows it to Batman, who is slowly moving closer to him. "Look at that. What a beautiful picture." Before Batman can make one of his proud comments, Alastar speaks again. "Although I must say, the husband looks like he…what's the phrase you humans use? Oh right. He looks like he needs to take the stick out of his ass."

The entire League bursts into a fit of laughter as Batman fumes.


End file.
